


sk8r boi (c u l8r boi)

by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard
Summary: "something something he was a boy something something make it any more obvious, or however that song goes."-- choi yeonjun
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	sk8r boi (c u l8r boi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninchannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/gifts).



“I’ve been using this sleep tracking app,” Beomgyu starts.

Soobin cuts him off. “I don’t need a sleep app to know I sleep like trash.”

Beomgyu peels a rainbow off of his sticker sheet and applies it to Soobin’s forehead with a surprising lack of violence. 

“Can’t get eight hours straight if I tried,” Soobin keeps on.

Beomgyu peels off a unicorn and puts a bit more force behind it when he slaps it across Soobin’s cheek. “Apparently, I’m not getting enough REM.”

They fall into a comfortable, friendly silence.

Beomgyu puts a star on Soobin’s chin. Now the guy’s face is almost entirely covered in pink and yellow and sparkles.

“You know what needs to happen,” Soobin blurts out, reaching behind him to pass the joint to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu pinches the joint between two fingers and raises it to his mouth. His bottom lip is still red and swollen and mildly bloody from a fall he took an hour ago but he ignores the sting of it to take a long, slow drag off the joint. The smoke is hot in his lungs and he holds it and holds it and absolutely  _ refuses _ to cough. When he exhales a thick cloud of white smoke, it’s like he’s transformed into a dragon. Everything billows around his head, the scent heavy and thick and ripe. He asks, “what needs to happen?”

“I need to get into a fist fight,” Soobin says. So nonchalantly that Beomgyu thinks he’s joking.

Soobin uses his feet to roll himself back and forth, back and forth as he sits flat on his skateboard deck. “I mean, I need to curbstomp a bitch. Fucking knock somebody’s tooth loose.”

“Why,” Beomgyu has to ask. He sucks down another lung full and exhales the weed smoke straight up into the air. It’s got a strong, bitter stench to it. The good stuff. Soobin claims he shelled out an arm and a leg for it to snag some off a famous dealer but Beomgyu knows that Soobin’s cool-as-hell hippie mom grows some in her basement. Beomgyu says, “Why do you need to get into a fist fight?”

“Does anybody need a motive to participate in fisticuffs?” Soobin glides backward on his board, the heels of his raggedy old Vans dragging across the asphalt. His back collides with Beomgyu’s knee. He reaches back and snatches the joint out of Beomgyu’s hand before the guy can go for a third pull. “Does anybody really need to have a story behind throwing a few punches?”

“I would hope so,” Beomgyu chides. “I thought your whole schtick was to avoid pointless violence?”

“Don’t let this tie-dye shirt and hemp necklace fool you. In my heart sleeps the spirit of a tiger.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. He may as well play along. “At least pretend to come up with a _ reason _ to commit atrocities.”

Soobin exhales smoke. The stickers on his face sparkle cheaply in the sunlight. “That guy over there. On the other side of the fence. With the bright pink hair.”

Beomgyu turns his head. “Yeah, I see him.”

“He and his friends have been looking this way for, like, five minutes now. Snickering like bitches. Pointing. They clearly want to fight.”

Beomgyu gives the three guys at the skate park’s fence a second look. Beomgyu’s never seen them hanging around here before. Soobin is tall, yeah, but one of those dudes over there looks just as big as Soobin. Maybe even a little wider around. Beomgyu finishes his assessment. “They’ll squash you.”

Soobin snorts. “Not if I flatten them first.”

Beomgyu tries a different approach. “They don’t want a fight.”

“That’s too damn bad because they are about to get one.” Soobin passes the blunt to Beomgyu and then, with his hands free, pushes himself up onto his feet. He kicks at the lip of his skateboard so it pops up and he catches the thing in both hands. It’s not his favorite board. Which is good because now he can swing it at someone’s head without being sad about it breaking. “You’re gonna spot me on the evening news,” he tells Beomgyu, glassy-eyed and red-cheeked. “The cops are gonna put me in the slammer for aggravated assault.”

Beomgyu takes a drag off the joint and watches the burnt-out ashes break off and catch in the wind. “Stay on this side of the fence, you felon.”

Soobin walks off. “Bitch, I may be dumb but I’m not crazy.”

🛹

On the other side of the fence, innocent, Yeonjun watches in slack-jawed awe. “Goddamn. Have you ever seen a hotter dude? Have you  _ ever _ ? I mean… Look at him.”

“We’re looking,” says Hueningkai from Yeonjun’s right.

“And, trust me, I don’t really see the appeal,” Taehyun gives his input from near Yeonjun’s left elbow.

“Good,” Yeonjun states. “More for me.”

“I hope you weren’t thinking we were gonna fight over him,” Hueningkai adds his input.

“I mean, we’ve done better,” Taehyun provides.

Yeonjun blows a stray lock of hair out of his face. “Shut up. He’s hot.” He watches as his newest crush lounges in the far corner of the skate park, rocking back and forth on his board like it’s a chair. The dude exhales smoke into the air and, every now and then, he looks in Yeonjun’s direction. Catches his eye. Yeonjun has been winking at him for five minutes now but it doesn’t seem to be working. They must be too far apart. Yeonjun is about to suggest that he and his friends go inside the fenced-off skate park when the dude stands up. Yeonjun smiles, lost in a dream. “I’m into grungy skater dudes this month. Didn’t I tell you?”

“News to me,” Taehyun blurts out.

Yeonjun exhales deeply and clasps the fence in his hand. “God, I wanna suck his dick.”

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ,” Hueningkai chokes.

But Yeonjun doesn’t get a chance to claim that he didn’t mean to say that out loud. “Holy fuckballs, he’s coming this way.” 

Yeonjun, who had been so intent on watching the blue-haired dude five seconds ago, now puts his back to the chain-link fence and stares off at the pink and the orange in the twilit sky as if the sunset is infinitely more interesting. “Ooh, look over there! A bird!”

Neither Taehyun nor Hueningkai turn.

Several seconds pass.

Then Hueningkai and Taehyun both back away from the fence, eyes wide, mouths agape in shock. Taehyun nearly trips over his own shoes in his haste to get some distance. 

Yeonjun’s just about to ask them what the hell’s their problem when something solid smacks his back through the fence with enough force that he stumbles forward. He lets out a rather embarrassingly high-pitched screech. “What the fucking fuck,” he yowls and then whirls around.

Seething on the other side of the fence, beet-red beneath all of the sparkly, pastel-colored stickers on his face, is Blue-Haired Boy, clutching his skateboard tight in both hands.

🛹

“You think I’m blind,” Soobin yells through the fence. He points at one guy, and then the other, and then the other. “You think I don’t know you and your little friends have been over here talking shit about me?”

“I think there’s been a mix-up,” says the shortest of the three dudes. He pulls at the hem of his black shirt in a misguided attempt to cool himself off in the summer heat.

“We weren’t talking shit. Honest,” says the big one who is Soobin’s height. 

But Soobin doesn’t give a rat’s ass. He just stares through the fence at the Pink-Haired Dude. At the guy’s stupid little ponytail and stupid dangly earrings and stupid leopard print shirt and stupid little smirk and stupid stupid  _ stupid _ ! He yells, “You think you’re so brave? Saying whatever you want when I’m way over there but now that I’m here, you’re speechless?”

“He’s not standing over there gaping like an idiot for the reason that you’re thinking,” says the short one.

Still, Soobin’s not going to let this go. His eyes are only on the pretty pink-haired boy standing right up at the fence. Even now, the guy doesn’t look away from him. He holds Soobin’s gaze steady like he’s begging for conflict. “Then say what you just said to them to my face, tough guy,” Soobin growls out.

“You don’t want to hear what he just said,” interrupts the tall one standing next to Pink Hair.

“And we don’t want to hear what he said again,” says the short one.

Of course, that only serves to rile up Soobin even more. “Then you  _ were _ talking shit!” He swings at the fence with his skateboard, rattling it and making the three guys on the other side take precautionary steps backward. 

“Taehyun, let’s get out of here,” says the tall one.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Kai,” says the short one.

“This has all been a big misunderstanding.”

“Really, we aren’t looking for trouble!”

“How about you two shut up and let homeboy speak for himself?” Soobin gets real close to the fence. Practically puts his face against it. Anything to get a better look at Pink Hair and how, even now, he still looks fearless. Indomitable. Unwavering. That smirk has only increased in size and Soobin kinda hates how rarely the guy blinks as he stares him down. Soobin wants to knock him down a peg. He says, “I want to beat your face in with my board, you know that?” He shakes the potential weapon in question.

Pink Hair approaches the fence so quickly that Soobin doesn’t get a chance to back off. Their noses nearly touch. He announces, “and I want to beat my meat to your face, you know that?”

Soobin’s so shocked that he drops his skateboard on his foot.

🛹

Gosh. The look of surprise on his face was absolutely  _ worth it _ . Yeonjun giggles in mad delight as he watches the guy stammer and fumble as he picks up his board and stands back up straight.

Yeonjun’s friends are not as entertained.

“You don’t just  _ say _ shit like that to complete strangers,” Taehyun screeches, horrified.

“And you definitely don’t just stand around grinning when strangers start climbing fences,” Hueningkai informs him. “Let’s get out of here. For real this time.” He pulls and pulls and pulls on Yeonjun’s shirt sleeve but the guy remains rooted to the spot, watching as the blue-haired guy clambers to the top of the tall security fence like a madman, red in the face and waving his skateboard around.

“What’s your name,” the guy yells down at him, “so they know what to put in your obituary.”

“My name’s Yeonjun, hot stuff,” he introduces himself. “But you can call me  _ anything _ .”

The guy struggles a bit to climb, one of his hands occupied by his board. He shouts, “How about I call you dead meat?”

“Look at him,” Yeonjun tells his friends, serene and calm. “He wants it as bad as I do.”

Taehyun takes a step back. “You sure? Because it looks like he’s about to whack us.”

“Whack  _ you _ ,” Hueningkai corrects. “Because I’m outie.” He immediately starts backpedaling away from the fence. 

“Same,” Taehyun says. He follows his friend away from the park, running like a dog is after him or something.

“My god, I hope he whacks me,” mutters Yeonjun. He grins just thinking about what else he wants to do. “Need him to get me good with that big board of his.”

“I can hear you, you know,” says Blue Hair from the top of the fence. He’s clearly run out of breath and straddles the railing to catch it.

“What’s your name, hot stuff,” Yeonjun shouts up at him.

“Soobin!” Blue Hair calls back. Then he yells in frustration. “I mean,  _ fuck off _ !”

Yeonjun still shows no fear. “Want me to tell you the rest of what I got planned for us?”

Soobin gets a second wind. He winds up, chucks his board down at the ground like he’s trying to take Yeonjun’s head off with it. 

The board bounces harmlessly off the grass, once, twice, three times, and Yeonjun bends over to pick it up out of the grass. “I’ve got a Sharpie,” he says, tugging the marker out of his back pants pocket. He pulls the cap off with his teeth and starts scribbling across the worn-out wood on the bottom of the guy’s skateboard. “I’ll write my number on here. Call me.”

“I’m busy tonight,” Soobin huffs from the top of the fence.

Yeonjun finishes writing his number with a flourish and then glances up at the man. “Tomorrow night, then?”

Soobin gasps. His face manages to turn an even brighter shade of red. 

Yeonjun takes that as a good sign. “So you’re free? Around 7PM?”

Soobin struggles to fight back a grin. “Just toss my goddamn board back!”

Yeonjun gives him a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He stands up on his tip toes and holds out the board. “Get ready for the ride of your life.”

Soobin can’t even look him in the eye. “Fuck you.”

“You’ll definitely get your chance to, hot stuff.”

Soobin just snatches the board out of Yeonjun’s hand. Maybe, just maybe, he looks down at his board and memorizes the number scribbled there.


End file.
